


【BvS】【clex】hey，我有橘子你要吗

by LetaZ



Category: Batman v Superman
Genre: M/M, 家暴暗示
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetaZ/pseuds/LetaZ
Summary: In case U don’t know主要灵感来自伯爵的文，看到lex喜欢橘色的那一段，突然就，想到橘子（dbq，最近吃了好多橘子，他们成精了然后绑架我让我写了这一篇）再就是，之前在儿童文学上看的一篇小说，记不起名字了，书是好小的时候看的，梗全来自那一篇文（dbq，这么好的梗我写废了）还有就是，嗯，橘子真的很可爱啊····





	【BvS】【clex】hey，我有橘子你要吗

极度OOC，非常垃圾，好久以前写的，修了一下（虽然依旧惨不忍睹）

 

 

还记得剥开橘子的感觉吗，像是上着蜜蜡的橙色表皮被从白色的内核剥开，辛辣而又清甜的香气冽在空气里，你已经预想到了内里的果实将给予你饱满酸甜的汁水，被包裹在白色薄膜下的细嫩果肉里是橙红的、太阳的气息。如果太阳有味道，那它应该是橘子味的。

 

 

 

说起Clark是怎么认识lex的，其中的戏剧性可能会让你怀疑背后的真实性。

 

 

大部分时候，这件事没有发生的必要——不，我们并不是在说，Clark没有认识lex的必要，而是导致他们最终相遇的理由实在有点牵强——那就是这个令人啼笑皆非的起因。

 

 

Lex的作业本被某一位老师当做范本在班上传阅，这本该是一件令人高兴的事情，但是发生在错误的时空角导致带给lex阴影打过成就感。。

 

 

如果传阅漂亮的作业发生在小学，大半的学生会发出真心实意的赞叹，用手指小心地触碰那些被主人写出来的漂亮而优雅的古典花体，仿佛那些缠绕在一起的，藤蔓一样字带有生命，但是在高中，一半左右的学生会把真实的赞叹压在心底，生怕一点赞美会让自己变得谄媚或是低人一等，选择在看到如此流丽的字迹和完美的解答步骤之后选择发出声含混而意味不明的回应来显示自己的不以为然，只有一小撮人敢于像是对待无价的艺术品一般托着这本作业，最糟糕的是一些棒球队男生，以全然的不屑来对待这本漂亮的作业，像是球场上的表现给他们资本来嘲讽“只会学习的书呆子”一样——这真是天大的偏见，lex也许该被划分为世俗眼中的书呆子，但是显然普通的书呆子没有他一样的动手能力或是过分较真折磨自己的思辨能力。

 

 

于是，当lex的作业本落在Clark桌上的时候，原本紧实光洁的本子像是被人当做抛球一般甩来甩去过一样松散，纸页上已沾染了不明污渍（Clark可以分辨的出来这是培根蹭过的痕迹）有人在lex的本子上留下了些模糊的黑手印，最可怕的是上面被某位胆大包天的学生留下的侮辱性话语。其实Clark不是看到这本作业的最后一个人，那是一个女生，她本该把作业本交还给lex，但是在看到隽永迤逦的字迹被施加的酷刑后，她退缩了，兜兜转转找到了Clark，央求他把本子还给lex。在那会儿，Clark柔顺敦厚的性格已经被毫不意外地养成了，大家都知道他是个可以被随意揉捏的老好人，脾气好的不行，这等艰巨的任务除了Clark没人可以完成，谁不知道lex的花式嘲讽呢？没有人可以在那样的单方会谈中幸存超过1分钟，没有人可以，Clark就被他的好心所累，成了代罪羔羊。

 

 

Clark不具备在女生惊恐的泛着水光的眼睛的攻势下拒绝别人的能力，他只好为自己没有铁石心肠付出代价——面对一个可能会用言语把他千刀万剐的lex。

 

 

Lex再次看到自己面目全非的作业本当然怒不可遏，有一瞬间他甚至想要尖叫，迁怒与这个傻乎乎的替罪羊——别逗了，他当然知道Clark做不出这种事，这可不是直觉，而是他敏锐的观察告诉他的，但是他不打算让自己和这个傻子成为那群真正的凶手的笑柄，于是他堪称是和颜悦色的回应了Clark真诚的道歉。Lex边听边想，难道没有人告诉他要避开龙卷风吗，他就这么直直的一头扎进龙卷风里像只晕头转向的呆鸟，还有，他不该用sorry的，这词语过于含混——他难不成真想让我误会然后把火发在他身上吗？！

 

 

不过，幸运的是，Clark没有被龙卷风撕成片片，而是幸运过头的，闯进了平静的风眼——lex没有怎么为难他。

 

 

 

Clark有点迷惑，也许lex知道不是他损毁了他的作业本，Clark迷迷瞪瞪的朝出人意料的温和的lex眨巴着眼睛，理着思路。

 

 

 

 

Lex一连几天都没有来上课，Clark猜想，是不是因为他的作业本被人毁了于是厌恶起上学，但是，那可是lex，他真的会在意这些事情吗但不久，他就用超级听力得到了答案——lex病了。

 

 

Clark心不在焉的转着笔，不成想笔从指尖滑脱到了地上——他当然没有用超级速度去抓回笔——于是他眼睁睁看着笔落地。

 

 

最后，他决定把所有笔记再抄一遍送去给lex。

 

这个决定实在唐突——鉴于他们几乎是昨天才算是真的见到对方，对于第一次见面，那不是很友好的气氛，但Clark被这个念头抓住了，他觉得lex的生病或许与自己有关（那个可怜的作业本），所有等Clark反应过来的时候，他已经站在lex家的楼下了。

 

 

他在一片黑暗中感觉到了lex的存在，他躺在床上，是二楼边角的房间，Clark知道lex躲在被子里咬着手电筒在某个硬皮本上涂涂写写，而他们家的其他人已经陷入了梦境，Clark找到了脚下的一粒石子，他小心地控制力道，用石子叩击lex的玻璃窗。

 

Lex停下了手中的涂写关上手电，警觉地伏在床上，Clark故技重施，lex发现了声源。

 

 

Lex打开窗子发现Clark·傻子·Kent站在楼下冲自己挥着手，lex惊呆了。

 

 

让我们暂且跳过lex和Clark是怎么费劲的用手势交流的，在有惊无险地爬上二楼后Clark又是怎么把笔记本塞到lex手上的，总是最后两个人都同时意识到了今天的月亮格外的大，星星也格外的多，lex原本灰蓝色的眼睛是怎么在月光的熏染下变成亮晶晶的黑色的。

 

 

总之，给lex送笔记变成了两个人心照不宣秘密活动。

 

 

 

在lex第三次生病的时候，Clark在一个不凑巧的时间点来到了lex家的楼下，老卢瑟正在用皮带抽打lex，Clark听得到皮带落在骨肉上沉闷声响，他咬着唇，站在令人窒息的黑暗里。真相大白，lex的托病里有一大半都是因为他父亲的暴行，但是，lex不愿意告诉他的，埋藏在沉默中的真相锐利的捅进了他的心脏。他不得不找出一个理由，为了日后告诉lex他为什么没有在约好的时间攀上二楼找他，他转身跑进了浸在暗夜里的玉米田。

 

 

 

 

最后他是在图书馆里发现lex的，他静坐在成千上万本书里，泪水一颗一颗往下掉，像是断了线的珍珠项链，他的哭泣安静而汹涌，lex不会把自己哭成红鼻子小丑，他就只是睁着眼睛默默流泪，看到Clark无声无息的闯入用书本构成的堡垒时才像是被噎住一样从喉咙里溢出哽泣。

 

 

Clark知道自己不该出现在这里的，他绝对不该闯进lex躲藏起来的，无声的哭泣里。但是，此时他只能留下，因为如果他离开，他就会彻底失去lex，留下，他要么彻底失去lex，要么·····事情至少不会变得更糟。

 

 

他把手伸进口袋，那里没有预想中的纸巾，却安安静静地躺着一只橘子。

 

 

在一片黑沉中，他伸出手，手心里躺着那只欢天喜地的橘子，点亮了昏暗和死寂，Clark宕机的大脑让他小声问lex，我这里有橘子，你要吗。

 

 

Lex接过橘子，冰凉的指尖触到沾着Clark体温的橘子。

 

 

那之后，lex看着手中温暖的小小的一团火焰一般的橘子对着他傻乎乎的微笑，他终于决定把这只橘子留下。

**Author's Note:**

> In case U don’t know
> 
> 主要灵感来自伯爵的文，看到lex喜欢橘色的那一段，突然就，想到橘子（dbq，最近吃了好多橘子，他们成精了然后绑架我让我写了这一篇）
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 再就是，之前在儿童文学上看的一篇小说，记不起名字了，书是好小的时候看的，梗全来自那一篇文（dbq，这么好的梗我写废了）
> 
>  
> 
> 还有就是，嗯，橘子真的很可爱啊····


End file.
